Death by Living
by Notus Lethe
Summary: Vejiita dies. Bulma dies. But not in the same way... "Bulma Briefs you are sentenced to live. May God have mercy on your soul." b/v angst short


Just have to say that I was watching the Midnight Run of Toonami and it showed Vejiita facing Majiin Buu. And I remembered that he died. ;_; I was saddened. So I wondered how Bulma felt about it and this popped out. It really has no plot or anything, just lotsa angst and tear-jerkyness. I've only seen a little of the Majiin Buu arc or well, DBZ in general. It is not my strong suit, like oh say, Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I know most of you will be like "Vejiita didn't know he was gonna die!" Well he does in my story damnit, so deal with it. I have no idea where Bulma is during this time, so erm, it's very vague.  
Now I'm going to admit I got the tairyoku and jakuten idea from a fellow author named Selenity Jade. I just thought that was a really awesome element to add to the Bulma/Vejiita thing.

Here's a list of the Japanese I use in this story:   
onna - woman  
tairyoku - strength  
jakuten - weakness  
Kami - God  
aishiteru - I love you (I've always thought it to have more meaning than English could translate)

I spell Bulma and Vejiita's names like this: Bulma, Vejiita. If you don't like it, well then don't spell their names like that. Don't go telling me how to spell them because I know. Those are two of the many ways. I know people have had trouble in the past. What a stupid thing to argue about...  
If you haven't figured it out by now, DBZ is not mine. Damn Akira. DAMN YOU! VEJIITA IS MINE!!! ::coughs::  
And lastly, READ, ENJOY and if you like it enough REVIEW! My frist DBZ fic... oh no... -.-;

Death by Living  
a dbz short  
*~Charisma~*

___________________________   
youre really lovely... underneath it all  
you want to love me... underneath it all  
im really lucky... underneath it all  
youre really lovely 

no doubt - underneath it all

Her dreams were dark. There was something moving beside her and her dreams were dark. Bulma groaned, struggling to keep her eyes shut and not abandon that blessed state of sleep. It had to be damn Vejiita. It was always his nightmares that made her dreams dark. But what kind of person would she be if she blamed her bad dreams on him? There were things, things too dark and too horrifying for her to imagine, things that he protected her from, even though their bond practically forced her to see everything about him.

Body decided it didn't like that position and tried to shift, only to find that she was constricted. Damnit, if he wasn't waking her up with his nightmares, it was for sex. That horny bastard kept her up half the night as it was; now he had thought she didn't need sleep at all?

"Vejiita, lemme up, I'm tired." Came out a bit whiner than she intended, but that always pissed him off and hopefully he'd let her get back to sleep.

"Shut up onna." His voice was gruff, low in his throat, but not angry. Bulma failed to notice.

"Shut up? _Shut up?!_ I'm most definitely _not_ going to-"

"Onna, shut your mouth for once in your life." She had already opened her lips in a harsh retort when a certain note in his voice stopped her. There were so many emotions, mostly negative, that she constantly could pick up in his voice, but this time, it was one she'd never heard before.

Fear.

Something had made Vejiita afraid.

Panic welled up in Bulma and she struggled against Vejiita. He had somehow managed to get her lying face down atop him; his legs wrapped around her. A hand she hadn't noticed stroked her back.

"Calm down onna. You have no reason to be afraid." His voice proved to freak her out more. Vejiita was an asshole, mean, cold and as horrible as anyone could be. But that was normal. Bulma knew, just _knew_, that for him to be acting this... Well _nice_, then something gruesome was to happen.

"No reason to be afraid?! Hell Vejiita, _you're_ afraid!" Her genius mind went into overtime. "I'm going to die aren't I? Oh Kami, I'm going to die and Trunks'll have to grow up without a mom-"

"You will not be harmed onna. I will _ensure_ that." If anything, Vejiita was overprotective. When they had first become a... well, whatever the hell they were, couple, she guessed, he prevented her from being within twenty feet of any male, including her own father. His jealous rages and hatred for any man that looked at her hadn't diminished in the least over the years.

Finally, Bulma had succeeded in rising to her elbows, glaring him full on. Ebony eyes were blank as ever, with that ever familiar crease betwixt his eyebrows and his mouth set into a firm line. A resolved face, if she'd ever seen one, and Bulma didn't like it at all. There was something he was hiding from her, something he did _not_ want her knowing. If there was anything she hated, it was not being informed.

"Then what is it, my tairyoku?" It was her secret word. She called him her strength whenever she wanted something and with that big of a stroke to his ego, Vejiita usually granted her whatever she wanted. The hard edge left his eyes as he stared at her and Bulma suddenly got uncomfortable. He was her constant, always predictable and this was a very idiosyncratic thing for him to do.

"You will know in time jakuten; you will know." He gently (gently?! Vejiita?! She was getting delusional) knocked her elbows out and pressed her into his chest.

"I want to know _now_." Her protests were getting weaker. He had deviously flooded their bond with golden shining warmth that wrapped her in the smell of roses (_Red roses,_ something said, _eternal love._), filled her ears with the sound of a sweet single note from a violin (her favorite instrument) and rolled her in the taste of strawberries. Ohh, how she loved strawberries.

She knew he was clouding her mind, making her forget her stubbornness and his fear and her fear and all those bad, bad things, but he did such an enticing comfort such as this oh so rarely, and she couldn't help being lulled into it. Only when he did one of these would she remember how much he actually took notice of her, to have remembered her favorite things and to be able to replicate them so well. There were some times when she was so close to hating him, to forgetting that they had a child together and that he had saved her life because he could be so incorrigible. But then he'd whip something like this out, something so small and so simple, and she'd fall in love with him all over again.

Ugh, love. Why did she have to love _him_? There were so many better guys; just so many and she could have gotten practically all of them. Guess love is like that, crappy, frustrating but impartial, no matter how much you'd wish it to be.

"Aishiteru Vejiita." The warmth was drowning her, and Bulma could hardly stay awake. Every night for the past few months, she'd been asking him a question and every night he avoided it. She swallowed, trying to get the words past her mouth before she lost herself. "Tell me you love me."

There was silence and that was expected. Bulma allowed herself to be swept away.

"Bulma," She came back for a moment, reveling in the sound of her name so rarely spoken from his lips. He did say it so wonderfully. "I am proud of our son. Tell him that."

She smiled, holding him tighter than normal. Which wasn't very tight, considering Vejiita was an inch away from squeezing the life out of her. It struck her odd, for the first time that night, that Vejiita was embracing her so fervently. He wasn't big on cuddling but tonight... tonight something was wrong... she got lost again, forgetting her train of thought.

"And Bulma," He whispered, stroking her hair and pressing his lips to her forehead quickly. "Bulma... aishiteru."

He was weak. He was weak and frail and feeble and inadequate. That's what he had said to convince himself to give in. Call it a vision or a premonition or whatever, but tomorrow he was to die. And for some reason, he knew he wasn't coming back. There were too many factors against his resurrection. She was warm in his arms, warm and real and his need. It was sickening to have a need, but he enjoyed it for some reason.

Kami, he was weak.

*** Later the next day***

Her stomach clenched. A soft moan escaped her throat as it did so violently. Standing, she excused herself from her group and wandered to the bathroom. Why would her stomach hurt so badly? The tan door pushed open and she grabbed her stomach, letting the cry get out of her throat. It echoed.

She collapsed to her knees, doubling over so that her forehead touched the cool floor, tears streaming down the side of her face. The sounds she made were like something dying... dying...

***

That golden edge left him as the bond snapped between them. But, miraculously, impossibly, she was still there, still sharing his torture. He tried to cut her off from it but he was too weak... always too weak. 

***

For so long she'd lived with it; for so long it had been a low hum in the back of her mind. But now it was fading, dissolving and she couldn't let it. Everything she had reached and connected, stayed that bond. She wouldn't let it leave.

__

Oh my God...

He's dying... dying...

***

The blackness that was death stole over her warmth and he mourned the loss. Strangely, he would miss this place; miss the home that wasn't his native. He would miss everything... especially his son and... Her. Oh how he would miss her.

So many good and bad things had happened to him. So many things. He wondered which was worse: never defeating a third-class warrior or loosing himself to an alien woman.

***

It wasn't a scream, because a scream could be described. It was too primitive, too feral, too much pain to be a scream. Her body had left itself; her stomach and brain and heart ripped from her. Her limbs wouldn't let her move save to fall further on the floor; cheek pressed against the floor.

She would have cried, but it wasn't sad enough. She would have wept and sobbed and wailed, but it wasn't enough.

She died with water leaking from her eyes.

She died while still being alive.

La Fin

Did you like? Hope so! Review or if you want, email me at angelfire2996@yahoo.com I'll be glad to hear from you or answer any questions!


End file.
